Talk:Special Ops: Flame Temple Corridor
Is the 15 min the total time you have for this mission or only when you hit a specific point? How close does the 15 min let you actually do the mission eg do you end up barely beating the clock due to having to run around looking for this guy or do you have plenty of time? Imaginos 23:05, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :You appear next to the zoning point in Flame Temple Corridor as if you had walked there from Grendich Courthouse. 15 mins is the time you have from clicking the button to join the mini mission, and it isn't too difficult to do in that time. :I had myself as a Ranger (Apply Poison/ Burning Arrow), Zhed (searing flames), Olias (minions), 4 henchies (2x monks / 2x Warriors), and I completed it in half the time available, and don't consider my party to be the optimum build. Loads of Charr so don't forget your Vanguard skills. :) StewMUK 12:46, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Randomness My Special Ops: Flame Temple Corridor quest was a bit different to the one here. Mine was to find and kill Smoke Kindlefist, and had a reward of 200 Vanguard reputation points as opposed to 70. Conscript 02:00, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::The rewards were supposed to have been changed in the last update. I'm hoping some other people can confirm the amounts before an edit is made. I have not been graced with any Encrypted Charr Battle plans and thus can not verify. Butterflybangs 02:46, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I to had a diffrent objective, I had to kill a Warrior Charr named Gargan Hatemonger(might be wrongly spelled) and got the same 200 faction points :These are names of low level Charr that I remember from way back when. SO it seems that the quest picks a different low level charr boss in the area and bumps them up in level. I'll add that info to the quest when we get a bit more info and have a chance to run it myself. On another note you probably mean Gorgaan Hatemonger :) Imaginos 14:38, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::yes thats its thx :) ::: Edited the page to add some notes with the different bosses people have fought Imaginos 10:11, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::: In regards to randomness, I had to kill Smoke Kindlefist, but he wasn't at the altar where Althea's Ashes were. He was instead over where the Hydras usually spawn when entering the area normally from Ascalon. --Knux 08:37, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: The same thing happened to me even though I don't remember which charr I was supposed to kill. I was a little suprised that he wasn't where I thought he was supposed to be :) Oh well I found him anyway. --Winterbay 09:03, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: Yep, the notes are wrong. I've also had the boss spawn in the area to the left just past the initial entrance. Only had to kill the initial group of 2, then the group of 4, the bunch of mostly 8's just outside the initial entranceway, then hang a left and take out the boss. Smoke seems to always appear in the back, where the hydras usually spawn though.. --Blackdog 23:34, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::: It would be great if we could get some screenies of the different spawn locations seen so far. It would be helpful to all who do the quest in the future. --War Pig5 10:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Reward Change? The ammount of reward points have changed from 1k to 200 for Special Ops: Dragon's Gullet, can someone tell if it is also changed for this one?Alex1991gw 21:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC)